High School Young
by Rave Skill
Summary: "Is there a lot of drama in it?" "Yup, lots of drama and loving." Hetalia High as people from all over the world. It looks normal, but inside there's love in the air with confessions and love triangles. Everyone has secrets, but someone will mend their heart. And they can survive it all because they're high school young. [Multiple Pairings Inside]


Orientation

* * *

"You're growing up so fast." Roma told his twin grandchildren. They were standing outside Hetalia High, the high school the boy would now be going to to for the next four years of their lives.

Feliciano ran over and jumped into his grandfather's arms, giving him a big hug. 'Ve - don't worry, Nonno! We're just going to be high-schoolers now!"

"Come on, airhead." His older brother yelled at him. "We're going to miss the orientation!" Heeding his brother's warning he let go of his grandfather and started skipping towards the open door leading to their new school lives.

"Bye!" He yelled over his shoulder to their grandfather.

As a goodbye to their grandfather, Lovino gave him a quick, "You're growing old!," before running after his brother.

After watching his pride and joy enter the building, Roma went to his car and looked into the mirror. He didn't start getting any gray hairs so he couldn't be getting that old. Could he?

XxX

As they were walking into the auditorium Lovino blindly walked into someone. He walked striaght into him and papers went flying into the air. Lovino went flying to the ground being smaller than the other person.

"Geez, look where you're going." He started.

A hand was shoved into his face. "Lo siento! I'm Antonio." Lovino opened his eyes and were immediately surprised by the other person's sincere look in their eyes. Ignoring Antonio's hand, he lifted himself off the floor. He dusted himself off and looked at the othher guy, "Look where you're going next time, idiot." Then proceeded to walk down the hallway ignoring him.

XxX

Antoino was shocked. Never in his life has anyone disliked him. They could dislike him before meeting him, but once they heard his spanish accent and saw how adorable he was, they would always change their opinion of him.

The Italian who he ran into ignored his kindness and ignored him. No one ignored Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Here are your papers!" His thoughts were interrupted by someone. Antonio looked down and saw a smaller and more adorable clone of the Italian.

"Don't worry, fratello is nice, but just to people he likes a lot." He smiled and handed over the papers.

Antonio smiled back. "Who are you? I'm Antonio."

"Feliciano, but my friends call me, Feli and you're my friend right?" His golden hazel eyes widened in hope,

"Of course, I'm your friend." He took the pictures from him.

"Are you new? I haven't see you around."

"Yes! I'm a freshman!" Feliciano beamed.

Antonio's smile faltered a little. "You're late for orientation! We better get you their fast! Vamos!"

Together they ran towards the auditorium. Laughing and smiling.

As they rounded the corner, they saw a nervous Italian pacing in front of the door. He looked up. "Feli, where were you?"

Then his eyes landed on Antonio and they hardened. He grabbed Feliciano's hand a dn dragged him into the room.

Once Antonio was out of earshot Lovinio started talking. "I don't want you near him. He gives me a weird feeling."

Feliciano stopped and frowned. "But he's so nice."

"Oh. Look two seats up front. Let's go!" He dragged his brother to seats.

Antonio looed as the twin Italians walked into the room. Even though the older one didn't like him or talk to him, Antonio was smitten and was always one to get what he wanted.

XxX

They were sitting for a least 10 mintues before anyone came out. And when someone did it was a brunette male who looked like he thought he was better than everyone else. Others followed him and they sat behind him as he started to give a speech.

The speech was long and boring so Feliciano was looking at the other people on the stage. He saw a blonde boy with a mean glare next to a brown-haired girl who looked like she was having the tiem of her life. There was also asian girl, but one one person caught his attention and it was a muscular blonde boy with his hair slicked back into perfection.

Feliciano stared at him the entire time, entranced by his physical stature and diamond cut blue eyes.

The brunette went to sit down when Feliciano's fantasy walked up to the podium. "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and I'm from Hetalia High." He said in his German acccent and deep voice. "This place has granted me many opportunities to be"-"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The noise came from the brunette. Apparently, someone put a tack on his chair when they weren't looking and he sat straight on it. The room erupted into laughter and he left with a frown and an enormous blush on his face.

The orientation went on as normally as it should have. Being educational and funny with everyone cracking jokes on the prank played on the Student President. Overall it was fun, but Feliciano was starstuck with the blonde German.

XxX

Afterward, Lovino and Feliciano were forced to walk for their grandfather to pick them up.

"Where is he? He's so lazy! I bet he's with one of his"- Feliciano looked at his brother. "Lady friends." His brother finished.

They were waiting for him, when they suddenly surrounded by three guys. Antonio and two other people. One blonde and the other albino.

"So this is the garcon?" The blonde one asked in a French accent." Antonio nodded.

"Who are you?" Lovino asked rudely. The blonde guy smiled and gaved one of Lovino's hand a kiss. "Francis Bonnefoy, at your service, but you can call me, mon l'amour."

Lovino's face flamed up and grabbed back his hand. "Get away from me, PERV!"

Francis chuckled. "Antonio you're right. He is different." He gave Lovino a wink. "I like it."

Then the albino came forwards, "I'm Gilbert and I'm awesome! Hail to me awesomeness!"

Lovino was scared. Who are these guys and why are they following them?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a car honk. He looked through the window and saw his grandfather's expensive car. He grabbed his brother's hand and ran for it.

They got into the car and Roma started asking them questions. He looked out the window as his twin started to belt out answers.

Yup. My life is about to get a lot more complicated. He thought.


End file.
